The subject matter disclosed herein relates to optical devices. More particularly, the subject matter relates to silicon-based optical devices.
As devices relying upon integrated circuits (ICs) have increased in complexity and functionality, those devices have required ever more dynamic ICs to meet the demands of those device users. IC photonic (optical) devices are conventionally built on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, and these SOI substrates have been used to build circuits capable of switching at these fast speeds. The SOI substrates include a buried oxide (BOx) substrate that enhances the efficiency of the optical properties in the device. The BOx substrate is conventionally a thick layer (e.g., approximately 2 micrometers), with a greater thickness than the transmitted wavelength of the light source (e.g., infra-red light source). This thickness allows for low-loss optical light transmission. However, SOI substrates (e.g., BOx substrates) can be expensive to procure, making them less practicable for use.